Problem: If $\sqrt2 \sin 10^\circ$ can be written as $\cos \theta - \sin\theta$ for some acute angle $\theta,$ what is $\theta?$ (Give your answer in degrees, not radians.)
Answer: We have $\sin\theta = \cos(90^\circ - \theta),$ so
$$\cos \theta - \sin\theta = \cos\theta -\cos(90^\circ-\theta).$$Applying the difference of cosines formula gives
\begin{align*}
\cos \theta - \cos(90^\circ - \theta) &= 2\sin\frac{\theta + (90^\circ - \theta)}{2}\sin\frac{(90^\circ-\theta) - \theta}{2} \\
&= 2\sin45^\circ\sin\frac{90^\circ - 2\theta}{2} \\
&= \sqrt{2}\sin\frac{90^\circ - 2\theta}{2}.
\end{align*}We have $\sqrt{2}\sin10^\circ = \sqrt{2}\sin\frac{90^\circ - 2\theta}{2}$ when $10^\circ = \frac{90^\circ - 2\theta}{2}.$ Therefore, $90^\circ - 2\theta = 20^\circ$, and $\theta = \boxed{35^\circ}.$

Although $\sin 10^\circ = \sin 170^\circ = \sin (-190^\circ)$ etc., because $\theta$ is acute, $-45^\circ < \frac{90^\circ - 2\theta}{2} < 45^\circ$ and so none of these other possibilities result in an acute $\theta$.